1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a camshaft post which is mounted onto a camshaft, and more particularly, to a camshaft post that has a positive lubrication system therein.
2. Description of Prior Art.
Camshafts for operating the valves of an internal combustion engine are normally gear or chain driven by the engine's crankshaft. In some engines, the ignition distributor is connected by gearing to the camshaft. A camshaft post is a device for securing a gear or chain sprocket to the end of the camshaft. Camshafts have been driven by crankshafts by chain sprockets mounted directly onto the camshafts and crankshafts and a chain trained about both sprockets. In addition, camshafts have been drivingly connected to distributors by the use of distributor gears also mounted onto camshafts. In addition, it has also been known to use a lubricating oil system which directs oil onto the sprocket and distributor gears. Such lubricating systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,228,264 to Unger, issued on May 29, 1917; 1,497,503 to Greuter, issued on June 10, 1924, and 3,352,293 to Hulter, issued Nov. 14, 1967.
In addition, it has also been known to use a composite sprocket with the tooth ring section bolted onto an intermediate hub section. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,903 issued to Lee on Feb. 28, 1961.
In the prior art, the camshaft forms an integral post section with gear rings and sprocket rings attached thereabout. In the area of automotive engineering which is concerned with excessive weight of an automobile, efforts have been made to eliminate any unnecessary heavy steel or cast iron. The use of iron or steel is desired for operating cams on a camshaft but is unnecessary for use in rotating the distributor and sprockets attached onto the camshaft. As such it is desirable to shorten the heavy metal camshaft so that any unnecessary steel or cast iron is eliminated and to attach a post onto the camshaft which comprises a light weight material that forms the hub of both the distributor and the chain sprocket.